Adventure Time: Finn and Fionna arc
by nitch1231
Summary: This is the fionna and finn arc of the multiple arc love stories between the main characters and their gender-swapped selves. *hint hint* i might add mixes like a fiolee story later. WELL ENJOY! :
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time: Finn and Fiona Arc:

Chapter 1

"Finn, don't let it get away! This is the second time today we had to find this poo brained bat!"

"HIYAH! Take this you poo brained bat!"

With a final slice of his trusted sword, Finn the human cut the morphed bat clean in half. Finn then walks over to Fionna the human and gives her a high five.

"Alright, dude, we did it!" cheer Fionna and she shrunk her magic sword back it a crystal and put it in her bag.

"Yeah bro! Now let's go back to the tree house. I heard Cake say she was making brownies." Finn commented.

"That's some funky junk, brother!" and with that Fionna and Finn picked up their packs and headed back to their tree house.

-At the tree house-

Muffled, Fionna says, "Dese or thom goodf brownries!"

"Fionna, sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." scolds Cake with a laughing tone in her voice.

Just then Finn and Jake walk out of the kitchen into their living room.

"Hey guys, want some more of Cake's delicious brownies? You might want to hurry because Finn is on a role and I think he might just break your record!" says Jake the dog, sitting on the couch while eating brownies and playing Beemo.

"What? Uh-uh dude! You're going down!" say this, Fionna starts shoveling brownies down her throat.

Finn, realizing the new competition, does the same till him and Fionna both slump over on the floor in brownie hangovers. Stomachs gurgling and globs of chocolate on their faces, Finn and Fionna seem out cold. On the plate there is but one brownie left.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough competing for tonight. Anyone who doesn't have a tail needs to be upstairs and in bed in 15 minutes or I will use my tail to fluff them to death!" Cake says with a side of fierceness in her voice.

"Aww Cake! Why do I have to go to bed?" whines Jake.

"Idiot, you have a tail." Cake says.

"He he. Oh yeah. Heh." says Jake a little bit embarrassed.

Finn and Fionna head towards the stairs and up to Finn and Jake's room, right across from Fionna and Cake's. As they walk in and close the door softly, Fionna sits down on Jake's bed and pulls something out of her pocket.

"Hey Finn," Fionna whispers pulling out the last brownie.

"O my glop, when did you get that?" softly exclaims Finn while and admiring the small brown square.

"I picked it up on the way upstairs. Want to split it so we both win?"

"Sure!" Finn breaks it in half, "Here's your half and here's mine."

While they finish of the brownie, Finn lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling and Fionna gets up to sit next to him. She starts to blush because this is the closest she has ever been to him since he hugged her when she and Cake's home burned down about a year ago.

"Hey Finn, you still awake?" questioned Fionna.

"Yeah, why?" Finn replied.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for letting Cake and I stay here. And also for taking me on 93 adventures."

"Anytime Fionna! Now I have a question for you since your PB's friend and all. Do you know if she likes me any more than a friend?"

"Not that I know of sorry. But I do know a girl that does like you."

"Oh really? Who is it?" questioned Finn getting interested.

Before answering Fionna yawns and lays her head on Finns chest. Her heart starts to thump wildly because of her huge crush on Finn and how she has never been closer to him than right now.

"Well she is one of your many friends and you hang out with her a lot. She is afraid to tell you because of your crush on the Princess. And-"Fionna ends the sentence her for she has fallen asleep.

"Fionna? Huh. Guess she's asleep. Hmm… Wonder who is that girl is. And I wonder how I am going to move her to her room…" says a pondering and sleepy Finn. As he falls asleep with his arms around Fionna, Cake peers in at first thinking she should say something but then decides to let them sleep. Jake walks up behind her about to walk and she stops him to motions for them to go into the other room.

"Jake, Fionna and Finn fell asleep together. Normally I would say something but they look so peaceful. So we are going to stay in here for tonight." Cake whispers hoping to not wake up Finn and Fionna.

"Aww but I don't like adjusting to a new bed! It's so annoying to just have to lie there all uncomfortable and junk." whines Jake.

"It's just for tonight. Now go to bed. Goodnight." whispers Cake as she lies down and falls asleep.

"Aww, but Cake-"Cake reaches out an extendable arm and hushes Jake as she rolls over to sleep.

"Fine." grumbles Jake, turning in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2a

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna Arc:

Chapter 2

Finn stirs, slowly waking up with sleep still written all over his face. Grumbling, he shakes Fionna who is still dead asleep in his arms. In the morning light, Finn notices how pretty Fionna looks when she is asleep.

"Mhm…. Fionna wake up!" realizing what may have happened, Finn flips off the bed and lands sideways on the floor.

"Yo dude, what's your deal? I just woke up! So what's with your yelling?" moans Fionna rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She then looks a Finn with an "I am pissed at you" glare and brownie hangover fresh on her face.

"Why am I yelling? You're bananay! You slept in my bed, with me!"

"We have shared a bed before you glorp. We did all the time when we were ten. You act like I tried something while you were sleep." shouts Fionna as she tries to figure out why Finn is being a jerk.

"Crabapples bro! How did I know you didn't?" continues Finn for dumb reasons.

"You don't trust me?" Fionna says with hurt and pain in her voice," I thought you were my bro, my guy best friend who cared about me. Your nuts, guy! I HATE YOU! What the stink!" Fionna turns her head to the door because it's a bit obvious Cake and Jake where listening in.

"Cake let's go! Its obvious Finn doesn't trust me so why stay right? We can find a new home where we can be trusted. Bat mode!" As Cake transforms, Fionna runs, scoops up her pack and crystal sword, and flips onto Cakes back and just before she leave she shouts:

"Jim Jingo Finn! Your ridonk! Maybe this is why Peables doesn't like you. You're a big fart-jerk!" and with that Cake flies off before Fionna can say more. Just then, a blunt object falls from the sky, hitting Jake square on the noggin.

"OW! What the blooby? That was not tops, bro." Jake reads the card attached to package.

"Yo, bro listen to this card from Fionna: _Dear Finn, since your birthday is today, I wanted to get you a tops gift. So I went over to Billy's and ask him for the greatest gift for a hero like you. He said that this was perfect to I took it and wrapped in my favorite rare, green crystal material. To open it, speak the words: Eiyu no sho. Wishing you the best, Fionna._ Wow Finn, this is hard core. What did she do that were so bad you made her leave crying?"

"Dude, we slept in the same bed. With all those brownies we ate yesterday, who knows what she might have done?" snaps Finn.

"Bro, I'm gonna tell you a short story about the Great Candy War. Why it happened and what this has to do with our current situation. Come sit with me." says Jake sitting on Finn's bed. He pats the space next to him and puts on his storytelling glasses.

-Flashback-

"Ok so the Great Candy War started fifty years before we were born. It only happened because the Land of Ooo dimension and the Land of Aaa dimension merged. Battle crazed warriors from Ooo, who were patrolling through the woods, saw their gender opposite selves and were so confused from what they saw that they went to battle right there. Both lands fought until Queen Gobstopper, who is Pb's mom, and King Jawbreaker, who is Pg's dad, signed a co-land treaty stopping the war. After the war my dad was walking to Aaa and met my mom. Well, you know what happened from there. Cake's parents were the same but with Cake and Fionna. Now the moral of this story is that our parents are from different dimensions. they are different gender versions each other. So basically, our dad is the same person as our mom but a different gender. The same is for me and Cake and you and Fionna. She is you in a girl's body. And so, not trusting her is like not trusting yourself. You understand?" Finn is currently mentally frozen because of what he was just told.

"Finn, are you croak?" says Jake as he waves his hand in front of Finn's face. Finn stands up, and walks over to a ledge that holds his pictures from over the years. He picks up the picture of Fionna blushing when they went to the Candy ball last year.

"I can't believe I just yelled at her like that. I didn't trust her and we have been friend since we were babies. And I yelled at her cause she slept in my bed. I'm a monster. Jake, I need your help to get her back." Fin then picks up the gift.

"Well I think Cake will be willing to help, and all of the rest of our friends. Oh nark! Finn, did you just open her gift?" exclaims Jake.

"Yeah dude! OH MY GLOP! Dude this is the Enchiridion! This is bananay! I can't believe Billy just gave this away!"says Finn staring at the book like he is holding baby Billy.

"What the junk? Fionna got this for you? She must really care about you if she could get her hands on this. If you hurt her then you have a lot of making up to do." explains Jake as he pawns through the famous book.

"I know. But first we have to find out where she is. She has nowhere else accept Pb's, Pg's and Marshal Lee's house." says Finn. He then turns around to grab his pack and his birthday gift for Fionna with them sharing the same birthday.

"Alright, then bro. Let's go find your girlfriend." says Jake, playfully.

"Dude she is not my girlfriend. She is like my sister. The girlfriend title is reserved for Peables. Now let's go!" and with that the bro's rode off into the rising sun to find Fionna and Cake.


	3. Chapter 2b

Adventure Time: Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 2b

"Jim Jingo Finn! Your ridonk! Maybe this is why Peables doesn't like you. You're a big fart-jerk!" and with that Cake flies off before Fionna can say more. Just then, a blunt object falls from the sky, hitting Jake square on the noggin. In the distance, Ice Queen is seen flying off before Fionna notices her.

"Oh glop Fionna! I dropped the gift." cries Cake.

"Whatever. That fart-jerk can have it. He doesn't trust me so maybe that book will knock some sense into him. He probably will think I stole it anyway." moans Fionna.

"Well maybe not. You did put the card with it right?" says Cake.

"Yeah but he will think I'm lying still." grumbles Fionna.

"Alright, child. Whatever you say. Where are we headed anyway?" questions Cake as they fly by Ice Kings' castle.

"Princess Bubblegum's castle. If I-"Fionna is cut off by a long:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yells Ice King, flying out of his window to confront the two,"Stay away from my future wife! Finn can't have her! She's mine! She's mine! She's mine!"

"Cake! Use your mace hand and clobber this fool!" commands Fionna while still sitting on the bat version of Cake.

"With pleasure, Fionna! HIYAH!" With a loud thud, Cake mace-smashes Ice King into the ground, hitting Ice Queen.

"Ice King, you fat butt, get off of me!" Ice Queen pushes Ice King onto his back and off of her. Then she stands up and declares:

"Normally, I would be mad but I have an idea that will not only destroy Finn and Fionna but claim Princess Bubblegum as yours Prince Gumball as mine. But first we have to trick that wretched girl into helping us. Now stand and fight!" commands Ice Queen, acting as if Ice King already said yes. At this time, Fionna and Cake land in the field outside of Ice Kings castle to continue they fight started in the air.

"Oh, well I was going to take Fionna and drop her in a pit but this works too." Ice King says weakly.

"Oh, you're here too Ice Queen? Great," Fionna says unenthusiastically, "another person to wail on… Look can we finish this quickly? I have to get to PB's castle." groans Fionna as she pulls out her crystal sword. Cake turns her paws into hammers for the impending fight.

"With pleasure!" cackles Ice Queen. She then shoots an ice beam in an attempt to freeze Cake, but Fionna dives and reflects the beam and then lunges for Ice King. She flips over him and slashes at his back. Ice king just barely moved forward enough for the slash to graze his skin. Meanwhile, Ice Queen tackles Cake, but Cake hits her in the head with a hammer hand. Ice Queen flails back and Cake takes this opportunity to cartwheel kick Ice Queen to the ground and then pound her then clobber Ice Queen with her mace-tail. Fionna then spins kicks Ice King into Ice queen. Using an extendable arm Cake ties them together and makes a pretty bow on the side purely for her on enjoyment.

"Now leave us alone." commands Fionna.

"Alright we'll leave. But first, don't you want to know how to get Princess Bubblegum out of your way so Finn is all yours?" says Ice Queen.  
Fionna, with her sword still raised, says, "How in glorp's good name do you know about that?"

"Ah, so it's true. Well earlier I just so happened to be flying by your house and decided to listen in. From what it sounds like it, seems that you really like Finn. Well I have a very simple plan that will drive Finn right into your arms. Now if you will tell your pet-""Sister." says Fionna." Hmm. Sister, to untie us I will explain."

"Fionna, how far should I throw them?" says Cake, sounding a bit excited.

"Untie them Cake." Fionna says, a bit defeated though.

"What the snoop! Fionna, you can't seriously be considering her offer?" says a surprised Cake.

"Let's hear Ice Queen out. She might have a good idea." says Fionna.

"No Fionna, their just gonna hurt the Princess." Cake pleads.

"Look, Cake! This may be my only chance with Finn! If you don't like it then you can just leave!" shouts Fionna. Hurt, Cake releases Ice King and Queen. Then, she grows herself and heads toward Prince Gumball's castle.

"I'm going to Gumballs' castle for the night. You do whatever you want." says Cake.

"Whatever! Alright Ice Queen, tell me what I have to do." says a determined and misguided Fionna.

"Alright, my dear. Let us begin." With a wave of her hand, motioning towards Ice Kings castle, Ice Queen leads Fionna inside.


	4. Chapter 3a

Adventure Time Finn and Fiona Arc:

Chapter 3a

"Alright, my dear. Let us begin." With a wave of her hand, motioning towards Ice Kings castle, Ice Queen leads Fionna inside. Upon entering the castle, Ice King leads the group to his new conference room.

"First things first. Fiona do you promise to follow our orders no matter what?" asks Ice Queen

"Yes, now tell me what to do." says Fiona.

"The plan is very simple. At night, Ice King and I will capture Finn and bring him here. You will go to Prince Gumball's castle and say you wanted to apologize. When you ask where Finn is, you will see the "clues" we left and realize it was us. Then, when you come back to this castle, Cake, you, and Jake will fight us and we will lose. Then Finn will love you for saving him and you to live happily ever after. Simple see?" explains and finishes Ice Queen.

"Ok then. It's simple as pie. But I still need a place to sleep tonight though. And what's the catch?" says Fiona. Ice King smiles at Ice Queen and says "If I help you now you can do something for me later. Now, follow me. There is a perfect place to sleep right down here."

"Okay. Well let me grab my pack then" and just as Fiona turns from the conference table to grab her pack off the chair, a blue hand knocks her out with a block of wood. Fiona falls to the ground and before she loses consciousness completely, she sees Ice King high five Ice Queen and hears him say, "First step complete." Then she blacks out.

"Gunter, other penguins! Take our newest prisoner down to our cage dungeon room. Well, my Queen shall I go after Finn, Jake, and Cake?"

"Yes. Don't dilly dally either. Freeze them and bring them straight here. So sneak up on them or something. Now go!" commands Ice Queen, as she points her finger at the window.

"As you wish my dearest." says Ice King and he bows then flies towards Prince Gumballs Castle. "Hehehe! If I keep this up Ice Queen will surely love me. And we can capture every princess who didn't love me when I captured them. Then they will be all jealous and be like: "Oh Ice King! We love you! Take us and snuggle with us and marry us!" Yeah but I will be like: "No! You all had your chance!" Hehe. I am so awesome." says an extremely happy (and clearly delusional) Ice King, currently flying over the Ooo candy kingdom.

-Skips forward to Aaa Candy Kingdom-

Ice King lands almost silently on the roof and tiptoes around to the window and looks in to see Finn, Cake, and Jake stepping into a portal. Unclear on what to do, he decides to wait for PG to leave the room and use his phone.

"_Oh, hello Prince Gumball! Have you finally decided to marry me?_" says Ice Queen on the other line.

"_Well actually, Ice Queen it's me. Fi-_" then Ice Queen shrieks:

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FOOL? *_grumbles* _Can't believe I just used my sexy voice for nothing…_"

"_Well, I thought your voice was working pretty well. Not the point. My point is Finn, Jake, and Cake all went through some portal and they aren't here anymore!_" Ice King whispered hoping nobody knows he is PG's minutes like he lives there.

"_Ugh. Really?_"

"_Yes, my Queen_"

"_Alright, I will follow their movements through the hollow viewer until they return. That's when you will grab them and then we can force them to sign over their rights to their kingdoms. We can plan from there later_" as Ice Queen finishes there is a knock at the door

"My prince, are you in there? It is time for you lunch." says Peppermint Maid through the door.

"_My Queen, I must go. There is someone here. Goodbye!" _ Ice King hangs up and flies out the window just as Peppermint Maid walks in.

"Hmm… I could have sworn somebody was here. O well, maybe he is in the parlor." and she walks back out.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to add a new chapter. Hope you guys haven't forgotten me :P**

**Chapter 3b will be here soon and I promise I won't take as long! And to all who have commented:**

**here is a bunny! () () With a cookie!**

**( ' ')**

** ( O )**


	5. Chapter 3b

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna Arc:

Chapter 3b

_Cake is grumbling to herself since Fionna just pissed her off. About halfway to Gumballs Castle she sees Jake and Finn and they all decide to stay at Gumballs Castle that night and think of a plan to storm the Ice Castle._

**-In the Candy meeting Room-**

"Alright guys. Here's why Fionna isn't with me." starts Cake, knowing she has to leave part of the story out as so not to let Finn and Jake know Fionna's crush. "We were still flying, and decided to go to Bubblegum's Castle for night and look for a new place to live in the morning. I guess Ice King overheard us, cause he came charging at us from his window. We beat him to the ground and Ice Queen came along so we fought her too. I tied them up with my arm and when I was just about to throw them, Fionna told me to realease them. She talked with them for a bit, said something about this being her big chance and when I tried to get her to change her mind, she snapped at me: "If you don't like it you can just go!" So I left" finished Cake.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like Fi at all. I wonder why she would do something like this." said Finn.

"Almost seems like Fionna was desperate for something." says Jake.

"hehe….. Yeah!..." says a nervous Cake. Finn seems to lost in thought.

"_I just can't believe it. There is no fathomable reason Fionna would be in cahoots with those dorks! Doesn't she care about me at all? How could she betray me with our enemies! Doesn't she love me? *catches himself* Strictly on a brother basis of course. But if she is my like my sister, then why do I feel like I would if Peables did this? There no way I can feel like this about her. We are like brother and sister. But she is amazing. She is tough and adventurer, like me! But the night she slept in my bed, I freaked out when I woke up, but part of me wanted to pull her closer and never let anyone else get near her. But I can't feel this way! She is me, in a way. I can't feel this way about myself. Maybe I love the idea of her! Yeah that's it. I love-"_

"Yo dude! You feeling ok? You have a wacked out soul-searchy stare on your face." Jake says, breaking Finns train of thought.

"Huh? O yeah dude im good."Finn says. Just then, Gumball walks in pushing a cart of desserts.

"Good evening all! I come bearing fresh-baked sweet treats for your enjoyment. Any word on Fionna?" PG says. Cake explains what Fionna did earlier and Gumball has look of utter horror on his face.

"Fionna did what? I can't believe she would just give in to those, as Finn put it, dorks! Anyway I can assist you?"

"Well anything we can find would be useful. The Ice rulers seemed to have a plan but when they have made plans in the past, they usually don't kidnap anyone for a while. But three days before Fionna and cake left, you and PB were kidnapped again. I guess what I am saying is why they are springing something so early…" Cake says.

"Well yesterday, I planned on having a Grand Royal Meeting next Monday. I invited all the royalty of Ooo and Aaa, including Ice Queen and Ice King. To work out a peace treaty saying Ice King and Queen won't steal anymore princes or princesses and return, we would forgive what they have done and have peace between the kingdoms. But I guess that wil have to be postponed till further notice." says Gumball as he set the Meeting room table full of 20 different desserts.

"Noted. I guess they wanted to stop it and to do so they kidnapped Fionna to buy time. Well now, after we enjoy Gumballs delicious triple chocolate Gumball cake. I suppose we can go through the Nightosphere and get to the castle." says Jake.

"Well splendid! When you leave, I will alert Princess Bubblegum of you status. But I insist before you all leave, you get at least an hour's rest. Your day must have been exhausting!" says Gumball.

**-Outside the Castle-**

"Is everybody rested and ready to go?" Finn asks.

"Yup. Everything is packed and I have the red velvet cakes for Marceline and Marshall Lee." say Cake.

" I will open the portal." says Jake.

Jake draws a smiley face on the ground, dowses it with bug juice and yells: "_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" _With this, the nightosphere opens.

Everyone says things similar to "see you later Gumball" as they descend in.


	6. Chapter 4

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna arc:

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to add new chapters. I have had swim team and writers block. But the ideas started flowing at 12a.m. last night, so I stayed up till 2 just to finish 3b and 4. Hope you enjoy them! **

Chapter 4:

**-On the way to the merged palaces of Hunson and Hunsonia Abadeer-**

In the distance to figures are battling to the life with weapons of some sort. At a closer distance Finn, Jake, and Cake realize its Marcy and Marshy battling with her base guitar-axe and his acoustic guitar-axe.

"GLOB DOBBIT! THE LAST PIECE OF RED VELVET WAS MINE MARCELINE! I GRABBED IT FROM THE FRIDGE FIRST!" shouts Marshall Lee, taking a swing at Marceline's head and missing.

"IF IT WAS YOURS THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE EATEN IT! WHO LEAVES CAKE ON THE COUNTER AND EXPECTS IT NOT TO BE DRAINED OF COLOR? YOU KNOW ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IF I WALKED IN I WAS GONNA EAT IT!" shouts Marcy, taking a swing at Marshy legs and missing.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST APOLOGIZE! *looks down as Finn, Cake, and Jake run up-errr- below them* HI GUYS!" shouts Marshy.

Marcy floats down and gracefully sits on Cake's back since Fionna isn't there. Marshy does the same, buts lands on Jakes back, next to Finn. Three simultaneous "hey's" come from the traveling trio.

Finn pull out the new red velvet cakes and hands one to Marshall Lee and throws the other to Marceline. Cake stretches on to Jakes back just to mess with him.

"CAKE! I wanna sit on your back!" says Jake.

"Too bad! I got here first!" yells Cake. As Cake and Jake continue to argue about who is on who's back, Finn, Marshy, Marcy talk about why they are here.

"So, Finny-boy, why are you the cat and the dog here anyway?" asks Marceline, with white crumbs around her lips. Finn was soul searching again so he just snapped backed to reality.

"Huh, oh sorry. Fionna-"

"Oh whats this! Soul searchy stare, hesitation, and confusion! Somebody's been bit by the love vampire!" teases Marshall Lee as he fist bumps Marceline.

"Have not! Fionna is in cahoots with the Ice King and Queen and we are going through the Nightosphere to get to the Ice Kings castle! I don't lo- lo-lo- like her! Not that way. She is my sister and nothing more." says Finn.

"Sure she is. Well there is a portal back at our house. It can take you wherever you wanna go. You just to need to imagine the place and step through. And who baked this cake! My compliments go to the chef." says Marcy.

"I can answer that one, MAWRSWIE! Bubba made these." says Marshall Lee as he snickers about his new nickname for his sister.

"Well MAWSLY, we will have to pay him a visit. Just like in that song from a band before the Great Mushroom War." Marceline snickers then pulls out her axe bass and starts to create a song creepy song about when things "go bump in the night".

**-At Marcy and Marshy's home-**

"Hello there! How are you Finn? Cake? Jake?" asks Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer as he and his wife walk into the kitchen.

"Ah yes. Hello…" says Marshall Lee's mom, Hunsonia Abadeer.

"Hey, uh, dad, can they use the universe portal?" awkwardly asks Marshall Lee.

"Oh sure son! It's in that corridor over there." says Hunson.

"Oh Marceline! I got you a necklace. It grants wishes! I hope you will use it to fulfill all of my- er, um, your dreams." says Hunsonia as she places the necklace in Marceline's hand.

"Now, now dear. You promised you wouldn't try to change the kids." says Hunson to his wife, taking the amulet away from Marceline.

"Oh sorry honey, it's a force of habit." says Hunsonia with a sorry look on her face.

"It's whatever, uh, Mom…" says Marceline trying to brush of the awkwardness. As Marceline and Marshall Lee finish off their red velvet cakes they float to the corridor where the portal is held.

"Come on you guys the portal is down here." says Marshall Lee leading down the corridor with Cake and Jake walking behind. Finn is about to catch up with them when Marceline taps Finn on the shoulder.

"Hey Finn, hang back with me."

"Um, sure thing Marcy." While Marshy, Cake, and Jake are further down the long hallway, Finn and Marceline are walking slowly behind.

"So Finn about your little crush." starts Marceline but Finn of course cuts her off.

"Jimgon Jango, Marceline! For the last time, I don't feel that way about anyone but Peables. I could never feel that way about Fionna." says Finn.

"You could never, or you don't wanna admit that you already do? I mean its pretty obvious dude. The way you act around her, putting her life before yours, and just the meantion of her name gets you all wacked up. Face it dude, your in love. And not with Bonnibelle." Marceline says with a "I am smarter than you tone".

"AM NOT!" and with that Finn rushes ahead, and down to the portal. Marceline floats down and next to Marshall Lee.

"Alright guys. Just imagine where you wanna go and when you step through you will be there. This does not work on bedrooms, underwear, and any where but your crazy ex-girlfriends house. Learned that the hard way… hehe…" says Marshall Lee before Marceline elbows him in the side to shut the Nightosphere up(Don't is 1000 years old. What do you expect?). With awkward looks on their faces, Finn, Cake, and Jake step through to: not outside the Ice Kings castle, but the forest near it.


	7. Chapter 5

Adventure Time: Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! You all must hate me for taking forever to post... I am sorry please don't be mad! Since I took so long I was thinking that you guys could pick the next Adventure Time pairing I do. The options are: Marshall Lee and Marceline, Cake and Jake, Ice King and Queen, Bubblegum and Gumball, or do a mix like Marceline and Gumball. You guys get to pick so please comment or I will pick. Bye for now! (And I will try to post faster)**

"Okay guys, I thought of a plan. We go in through the window and sneak downstairs. Then we subdue Ice King and Ice Queen and make them release Fionna. Sound good?" says Finn..

"Sure. But after we get Fionna back you better apologize for making her depressed" says Cake

"Okay…" says Finn feeling ashamed at the memory of hurting Fionna.

"Well if that's the plan," Jake then stretches under Cake and Finn and carries them up the side of the castle.

At the window, Jake helps Cake and Finn in, crawls in himself, and stretches his head along the top of the hallway ceiling to check for any signs of the Ice Royalty.

"Alright guys the coast is clear. We should go now before they show up." says Jake.

"All aboard the Cake train! Ha-ha!" says Cake as she scoops up Finn and Jake and carries them with cat like stealth down the hall, over the Ice Kings workout room, past where he holds the princesses hostage, and to the room where Ice Queen is sitting.

"Alright guys, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" whispers Finn. He then runs out and jumps on Ice Queen only realize it was a decoy.

"Guys don't come in here it's a-"but before Finn can finish, he is frozen solid.

"Finn, what is it!" Jake runs in with Cake close behind, only to have both of them frozen.

"Ice King, I guess you do have a good plan, once in a while. Let's move them to the dungeon before they can start to thaw."

"Thank you my Queen. But you don't have to lift a finger. TO ME MY PENGUINS!" Gunter, Ginty, Gaunter, and Ginko rush in and move the ice prisoners to the dungeon. "See, my penguins can take care of it."

"I guess so. Well, prepare to go to Prince Gumball's castle. You will make him sign over his kingdom and then bring him here and put him in one of the cages. I will get Princess Bubbly-"

"Bubblegum."

"Bubblegum to sign over and then bring her here. Are we clear?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Good. And make sure those penguins put each one in a separate cage. And the cat and the dog in magic blocking cages so they can't use their powers."

"Yes my Queen! I will hop to it my love!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" then Ice King scuttles off after the penguins.

"Weirdo. Ah well, I guess I will go." Then Ice Queen flies through the window and towards Princess Bubblegum's castle.

**-At Bubblegums Castle-**

Various grunts are heard from Princess Bubblegum who is pinned to the floor.

"Get off me so I can kick you!" shouts Princess Bubblegum

"Not until you sign something. When you do, I will release Finn and Fionna. Unless you want them to

die." Ice Queen stands up.

"W-what?! Where are they and what have you done with them!?" Bubblegum shoves Ice Queen against the wall. "And how do I know you're not lying!"

"I guess you will just have to trust me. I mean, without the hero's of Ooo and Aaa, who is safe? I think your kingdom is a fair enough trade for your precious candy people's possible safety."

"It really isn't because for all I know you could not release them."

"True. But do you want to risk it?" Bubblegum releases her grip and sighs in defeat.

"No, I don't. Glob dobbit Ice Queen! Where's the deed?" Ice Queen conjures up a quill and a semi- transparent piece of paper and hands them to Princess Bubblegum.

"Here you go. Your full name please. " An evil grin spreads wide across Ice Queen's face as Bubblegum- make that Princess BONNIBELLE Bubblegum handed the paper back to her. With a flick of the wrist, the paper disappeared and BONNIBELLE was frozen in a block of ice.

"Let's go you insufferable little wench." Ice Queen creates flying ice golems to carry Bubblegum back to Ice Kings castle.

**-In Finn's mind-**

Being frozen gives a guy tons of time to think. With Finn's mind being a black hole of emptiness, he had a lot of time to think deeply. Thinking deeply led to soul searchy Finn. And soul searchy Finn was just where his mind had wandered.

"_I wonder why Fionna left Cake alone. It doesn't make sense. I mean, they're sisters for globs sake! It must have been something serious if she had to make a deal with Ice Queen. But even then, Ice Queen can't be trusted. Cake said it was for some "big chance". What big chance is that? Is it for someone? Maybe someone she likes? Or like- likes even? What if it's for Gumball? She wouldn't do it then. Who did she do it for? Wait, why does who she is doing this for matter to me? Does it matter who it's for? What if it's for me?! What if she loves me!? Do I even love her? No, I love Bubblegum don't I? Lately, I guess I have wondered if I truly love her or if she is nice like this to everyone. She's great, but maybe she isn't the one I have liked this whole time. There was always that one girl who made me feel special, like even when I messed up it wasn't completely my fault and mushy junk like that but was it Bubblegum? Now that I think about it, I don't think it was._

**-At Gumballs Castle-**

"I-Ice King! What it the name of all things decent are you doing here?!" say Gumball, using a pillow as a shield.

"Oh I don't want to fight you or anything. Ice Queen sent me here to take over your kingdom. So I need you to sign these papers." says Ice King like nothing is wrong.

"And you think I actually think that I will?" demands Gumball.

"Hold on a second, Ice Queen gave me instructions for this. *mumbles to self while reading a list* Ah yes here we go. If you don't sign we will be forced to kill Finn, Fionna, Cake, and Jake, leaving Ooo and Aaa defenseless to our attacks! Oh and then we will take your kingdom by force! My favorite part!" explains Ice King while cackling to himself.

"Won't the same result occur even if I do sign?"

"Yes but no harm will come to your hero friends or any Candy People. Isn't there safety important to you?"

"Yes. *sighs* Where are the papers Ice King?"

"Oh well this was easier than I expected. Here you go. Full name on the dotted line please!"

Gumball signs the papers, but pushes Ice King down, stuffs the papers into his shirt, runs out of his room, past the banana guards, through the royal garden, and to the forest.

"Maybe if I can hide in one of these trees I can get Ice King to give up!" Gumball jumps up and down, feebly trying to grab a branch but to no avail. The dejected Prince is about to give when he spots a branch nearby to pull himself into the tree.

"I need to ask Fionna to give me tree climbing lessons at a later date." He whispers to himself. He then hears Ice King flying above calling his name.

"Prince Gumball! PRINCE GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU!? If you don't come out soon I will call upon spirit minions using my wizard powers." shouts Ice King.

"Never! Ugh!" Of course Ice King heard. The Prince curses himself for his bad habit in always speaking when spoken too. Even if it was in anger. It was a stupid habit yes, but that is a story for another time.

"Ha-ha!" exclaims the Ice King. He swoops down to the tree where the response came from, and plucked Gumball out of it, such as an apple. Once in Ice Kings arms, Gumball is frozen solid.

**-In Fionna's deep frozen thoughts-**

"_I really grubbed up this time. There's no doubt in my mind Cake had to explain why we ran off and why I left her alone. O glob! I can't believe what I said to Cake. I basically ditched her. I made her leave our home just because Finn made me mad. We could have dealt with it. We could have made up and celebrated me and Finns birthday nicely. But Finn probably would have gone to Bubblegums house all day to celebrate like he does every year. And I would stay home and sulk dreading that our birthday is the day my house burned down. And then Finn would go on and on about Bubblegum and how great she is, reminding me he will never love me. How I will never get even a hug on our birthday. Loving him is futile. He will never care the same I do and I don't think he trusts me anymore. Or maybe he does. Maybe he has gone through the NIghtosphere and put himself through all sorts of tough junk just to save me like he would for Bubblegum. Yeah right."_


	8. Chapter 6

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 6

Fionna is the first to stir from the ice induced sleep. She blinks and looks around hazily to see her friends thawing in cages around her. In her head, she is already thinking of a plan to escape and how she is going to explain herself. She makes a feeble attempt to sit up but her bones and muscles are still cold. Warmth seeps back into her body as she takes a pre-warmed and wraps it around herself. By the time Fionna can stand, she sees all her friends twitch in their rusted cages and take blankets from ice bats.

"Can anyone hear me?" Fionna calls out. Multiple grunts confirm they can. She leans her head against the bars as she holds back tears. "Guys… I'm sorry… that we are all here. But I am gonna make it up to everyone, I promise."

"FIONNA, BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO SIGN OVER MY KINGDOM! MY PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER AND WE ARE ALL PROBABLY GOING TO GLOBBING DIE DOWN HERE BECAUSE OF YOU. DON'T PROMISE ANYTHING! YOU PUT US ALL IN DANGER AND FOR WHAT REASON?!" yells Bubblegum huffing from her rant. Fionna takes it in knowing she deserves it.

"FIONNA, HOW COULD YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH ICE QUEEN? SHE'S EVIL! AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE! IN CAGES IN A NUTTY DUNGEON! WHAT COULD HAVE MADE YOU DESPERATE ENOUGH TO DO THIS!? NOW BOTH OOO AND AAA ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU WERE MAD!" scolds Finn even though he hates every word coming out of his mouth.

"Fionna, I have to agree with the others. I won't yell, but your actions of late have been questionable. But may I ask, what drove you to such insane actions?" Gumball asks, trying to keep his cool even though he is as mad as the others.

"I can't say. After thinking about it, the reason behind all of this is really ri-doodoo-diculous. You would all hate me more than you already do…. I may have been angry but I will get us out of here."Fionna mutters out, barely high enough for all to hear.

"THERE MUST A DARN GOOD REASON YOU COULD DO THIS TO US! I can't believe you Fionna." shouts Bubblegum.

"Oh Fionna." whispers Cake to herself. Cake tries her powers but she can do anything beside move like a normal cat. "GUYS! I can't use my powers! I can't stretch out of here!" exclaims Cake.

"Me either! My body is stuck in normal form! FIONNA YOU REALLY GRUNKED UP! NOW WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!" shouts Jake, pissed that he can't help at all.

"I'm sorry everyone. *sits down* I am terrible. I did this all…." Fionna's voice is now just a sad little whisper no one cares to hear, "for Finn. But now I see why he won't love me." She then cries a little, but a plan forms in her head. The cages are on hooks. They maybe a little rusty but with enough spit, she can loosen hers enough to swing. As she realizes what is going to happen, she also realizes death will give back her friends and leave eternal peace in her mind. The first glob of spit is formed and spat forcefully at the hook enough to start the process.

Without anyone taking notice, Finn is crying quietly to himself knowing he doesn't hate her cause there is no space for the hate since he can't help but love the girl. He doesn't know her motives but he doesn't care. Everyone can hate him along with the only girl that ever truly understood him. He just had to tell her.

"Fionna I have to tell you something! I-"Finn is cut off by a loud, scratchy creak. Everyone looks up to see Fionna cage rocking back and forth. Another glob of spit is shot at the hook, and Fionna jumps back and forth between the sides of the cage to create enough force to rock the cage. More spit and more rocking. In 15 minutes time, the cage was on the edge of the hook. Fionna wiped the sweat from her forehead and gasped for air.

"One more. One more good shove." she thought as she sent spit flying toward the hook.

"Fionna, my goodness what are you doing!? Stop this insanity right now." commanded Gumball.

"Fionna, Fionna! Don't you dare! PUSH THAT CAGE BACK INTO PLACE RIGHT NOW GLOB DOBBIT!" screeches Cake with fear in her heart at the outcome. Multiple shrieks can be heard from the others but Fionna is drowning them out as she throws all of her weight into the side of cage to sending flying 15 feet to the ground. To all watching her cage fall, it seem like the seconds were hours as Fionna's life flashes before her eyes and every else screams frantically. It seems like she should be scared but Fionna quietly accepted her fate. In that same moment the cage hit the ground shattering more than rusted metal. There was a dead beat silence until Finn shrieked.

"FIONNA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finn clutches his heart and falls to the base off his cage sobbing and quietly going somewhat insane. "Fionna," he whispers to himself, "How could you leave me? How could you leave me alone? I love you, and now I can't tell you. Why can't I just like a girl? Just once, without anyone getting hurt!" His sobs grow louder.

"no, No, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! Fionna! COME ON SWEETY PLEASE GET UP SHOW US YOUR OKAY GET UP RIGHT FROGGING NOW!" Cake kept frantically shrieking even though deep down she knows there was no reason to.

"She just, and I just, I mean I can't believe- GRAHHHHH!" Bubblegum screeches at herself and banged her head against the bars sickened at the thought the last thing Fionna heard from her was hatred. Gumball was so shocked he couldn't move or say a word, only cry. Jake is crying to, but notices the pile of rubble twitch.

"Guys look! I think she's alive. I know I just saw the rubble move a little." yells Jake. Multiple "huh's" and "what's" look at Jake and then at the pile. Minutes passed until the pile twitched again, but this time everyone caught it. Slowly, a bruised arm reached out revealing a blood stained and tattered sleeve.


	9. Chapter 7

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 7

**(A/n) Sorry I take forever to upload…. Hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter! And there is a reference to an anime in here; can anyone guess what it is and what anime? Hint at the chapters end! ^^**

The arm with the blood stained and tattered sleeve turned into an arm and half a body. Then, the top half of a body painfully sitting up while brushing the dust off of its face and trying to locate the source of the blood. As the bludgeoned figure stood up, it was revealed to be a beaten down Fionna panting like a dog just because she stood up. Immediately, she had to lean on the wall for support and cried out in pain from the broken ribs, and rusted pieces of cage sticking into her left leg and the piece of bone sticking out of her right arm. Cut and scrapes lined her face and a small patch of skin looked ready to bleed. Her bunny hat was torn on the right side and part of the right ear was missing. Fionna looked up ready to pass out and said with the color draining from her face with each word.

"Guys you stay quiet and I will get the keys to the control panel. Act like I am still *coughs up blood* hear ok?" says Fionna's raspy voice.

"No Fionna! You need help! I don't want you to die!" yells Finn, fresh tears hot on his face.

"How am I going to get help without leaving? We will be lucky if no one heard that!" Fionna weakly yells back.

"Fionna, you don't have to do this for us to forgive you! We value your safety more than anything!" yells Bubblegum.

"Well I value you guys more than anything else! And you're not going to die because of me globdobbit!" yells Fionna.

"Fionna baby please… don't do this!" says Cake trying to hold back tears just to speak coherently.

"Don't worry Cake; I have the power of liking someone a lot. I will be fine as soon as I do this." and before anyone can question what this is, Fionna painfully tears off part of her shirt, and lightly puts it around the small piece of protruding bone and holds both pieces in her left hand and yanks inward. She lets loose a bloodcurdling scream and almost passes out from shock.

''Fionna your going to kill yourself! And that rusty piece of metal in your leg looks infected. OH DEAR, OH DEAR!" shouts Gumball frantically. He is freaking the math out because of how bad Fionna looks.

"Fionna please don't die!" shouts Jake. All their words are mindless drabble to her ears. The power of liking someone a lot and the fact her friends lives were on the line fueled her. In the swiftest moment, Fionna rips some of her skirt off- not enough to look slutty but enough for a noticeable difference- and yanks the metal piece out. She ties the fabric around her leg before too much blood could escape. Miscellaneous sobbing and yells of concern wafted around her ears but she pushed them away and limped to the door which was thankfully unlocked.

"Guys, I will be back with the keys, I promise." These are the last words out of Fionna before she hacks up some more blood and pushes the door open as quietly as possible. Once outside, she slides the door closed almost silently and limps up the hallway.

At the top, Fionna stops and peers around the corner for any signs of Ice King, Queen, or the penguins. Seeing no sign of life, heads down another corridor to the base of the tower where Ice Queen stays, not noticing the scarlet trail behind her. Fionna stops limping at the base of the tower and catches her breath and steadies her breathing before her long- and horrifyingly painful- descent to the top of the staircase. This small feat was going to take all of her will power and the power of liking someone a lot to do. _The things I do for this idiot. All the love in the world and he doesn't get why I am doing this. O well. If I have to die for him to continue living I will do what I must. Even if I never get to hear him say I love you, _thought Fionna. With a sharp intake of breath, she mustered up the will power to climb the stairs, noticing how each step felt more painful than the last. One step turned to two; two to four; four to eight; eight to sixteen; and finally, sixteen to thirty-two. Approaching the last step, Fionna killed over and tried her best to silently hack up blood for fear of causing a reaction through the tower. Fionna used her less injured arm and leg to slide along the cold floor. She did this until she stopped at Ice Queens room mainly because she didn't have the energy to stand and partially because the ice felt good under her wounds. She reaches up toward the doorknob and realizes how bad she looks.

"Wenk, Wenk!" Fionna looks right and there stands Gunter looking at her with the same soulless eyes as he did Marceline's dad.

"Shhh! Gunter go away!" whispers Fionna, not wanting Ice Kings top penguin to alert anyone.

"WENK!" Gunter meant business.

"If you go away I will catch you a huge fish."

"Wenk."

"An even bigger than huge fish?"

"Wenk. Wenk, wenk wenk w-wenk!"

"Alright fine. I don't know what the Loch Ness Monster is, but it's yours if you leave!"

"Wenk." Gunter gives a small nod and jumps over Fionna before continuing his walk. Fionna gives a small sigh of relief and grabs the door handle to slowly pull herself up. Upon regaining standing position, she slowly turns the knob to see Ice Queen out cold in her temporary room. Off to the side of the bed there are Finn and Fionna's packs on the floor and high on a shelf are the keys to the machine that lifts and lowers the cages. Also they where incased in ice.

"This part just had to be *cough cough* hard didn't it?" Fionna's coughing causes the Ice Queen to stir, but not wake up. She spits up more blood and stealthily limps to the bags. As she bends over to grab one off the ground, she can feel the cracked ribs slightly poking organs. Fionna makes a sad and painful attempt to move them back into place and almost cries out. Holding in the shriek she bends over again to get the other bag (holding in yet another shriek). Next were the keys. Had this been the tree house she could just knock them down and break the ice. Since this wasn't the case, the only way she could think to get the keys down was to stand in the window sill and take them off the shelf. So Fionna limps silently to the open door and puts the bags outside it. Spiting up more blood, she carefully (and quite painfully) stands in the window and reaches for the keys, almost falling. Her weakened fingers can just barely wrap around the ice block and pull it to her. Even though she carefully got down, the pain in her leg increases. Only the power of liking someone a lot kept her brain from shutting down forever. Outside the Ice Queen's closed door, Fionna is back on the floor quietly shuffling through both packs looking for anything to crack the ice.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. Ugh, is there nothing in here to save my friends! Please glob, help me save my friends…." small tears drop her eyes until she notices the Enchiridion in Finn's pack.

"Maybe; *flips pages* Come on, anything on ice! Even the history the polar icecaps if that's all that's there! Please, something! Anything…" With a desperate quiver in her voice, Fionna turns to the last chapter of the Enchiridion and sees a section on ice blocks. She reads: _Breaking Ice: If no heat source is available, nor a sharp object, ones blood can be used as a solvent to melt the ice. The chemical structure and natural heat of blood is enough to melt ice with a density of no more than that of: 4.655 gm/cm3. _Blood. The one thing she was running low on. But it's for Finn; for her friends. Fionna reaches into her bag, pulls out her crystal sword, brings it to her arm, and begins to cut.

**A/n: Here's the hint I promised: In the anime, he lost his arm for his brother and his leg for his mother. (No rhyme intended! ^^)**


	10. Chapter 8

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 8

"Ow! Giving yourself a paper cut hurts more than receiving one naturally." groans Fionna. A small amount of blood falls for what seems like ever onto the ice holding the keys. The ice fizzles and melts away turning into steam and dispersing in the nearby air. She then slides the keys into her pack and stands painfully. Pulling both packs over her shoulders, she limps back toward the dungeon. Fionna realizes that the whole time she has been leaving a blood trail.

"Oh glob…. I have been leaving a trail the whole time. Why hasn't anyone noticed yet?" Fionna silently asks herself. Just then:

"ICE KING GET IN HERE NOW!" screeches Ice Queen. With Ice King being on the same floor, but very far down the hall she figures she has enough time to get downstairs. If she doesn't stop, that is.

"Okay… THIS IS FOR FINN!" Various moans, grunts, wheezes, and whimpers are heard from Fionna as she limps/runs toward the hallway where the dungeon doors sat closed.

"Almost there *hacks* no…. can't lose anymore blood; although I feel a little woozy…."

"NO my queen, please stop throwing the penguins at me! They can't fly!" says a whimpering Ice King.

"I DON'T CARE! FIND THE ESCAPED PRISONER AND KILL THEM IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS! HURRY YOU OAF!" screams Ice Queen. "NOW!"

"Yes my queen!" and so begins Ice Kings following of the trail of blood.

"Crabapples! I didn't need him donking around after me!" mumbles Fionna. The descent to the dungeon door seems like forever. Her vision is fading but she presses on because unless she gets back to her friends, they will be trapped forever. Once she reaches the door, it seems a hundred times harder to open than before. But with severely fading strength she shoves the door open and she hears Ice King getting closer.

"Guys!" Fionna yelled in weak joy, "I got the keys! Don't worry I'll get you down."

"Not if I can help it!" Ice King blows open the door with ice hammer. This throws Fionna backwards, but closer to the machine suspending the cages. "Fionna I will take you down! And when I do-"

"Stupid Ice King…" Fionna groans while Ice King is still yelling in the background.

"Fionna! Sweetie, what happened?! You look worse than ever!" yells Cake, no knowing if she should be happy Fionna is back with the key, or disheartened with how she looks from returning. Her once flowing blonde hair now hangs next to her face, barely hiding the cuts and paleness it holds. Her clothes have tears and blood all over them, and the place the pieces of cage were lodged in now look infected. Her bunny hat? Long since torn to shreds and cast aside as she hobbled with layered breath to the machine while Ice King continued to yell useless things.

"Fionna, my goodness! You medical attention right away!" yelled Gumball over the Ice King.

"I hope you realize she can't really get help without freeing us." says Bubblegum. While Gumball and Bubblegum went back and forth on this, Jake didn't even have the courage to say anything. He was still bawling on the back floor of his cage. Finn however, calmed down enough to speak coherently but didn't know what to say. Fionna finally made it to the machine and put the key in. The cages started to lower and as they did, two things happened. The first was Ice King realized he was in deep sh** with Ice Queen for not stopping Fionna. The second was Fionna looked at her friends one more time and said "I'M SORRY!" then collapses on the floor, unconscious. As she fell over the cages settled on the floor and before you could release the breath you're holding now, everyone was rushing to and almost at Fionna's side. With Finn and Jakes cages being the farthest from where she was, they were a little farther behind. Before they can catch up, Ice King puts up a wall holding them back.

"Where do you two think you're going?! I can stop you guys at the least! NOW GET BACK HERE!" yells Ice King.

"ICE KIIIIIIIIIIING! STOP KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Finn yells back. Before Jake can yell Finn picks him up and throws him over the wall and tells him come back with a sword. Finn then turns around and charges at Ice King. Ice King forms a club with spikes on the end and swings at Finn. Finn ducks and spin kicks knocking Ice King over. He kicks ice Ice King in the stomach and repeatedly punches him in the face. Ice King grabs Finns arms and pulls him over his foot and kicks him into the previously made ice wall. Upon impact, Finn flips over and lands one leg extended, one bent, and one hand on the ground. Finns demon blood sword flips over the ice and lands in front of him as Jake stretches over and Ice Queen (bum bum BUUUUUUM!) flies down the hallway.

"Hey bro! Did you really think I was gonna miss this fight?" says Jake with mace hands at the ready and a…. kiss mark on his cheek?

"Thanks bro! And Jake about the… the mark on cheek," Finn begins to question who it is from but,

"Later Finn." Jake says to stop the question. Although he does blush.

**-Meanwhile on the other side of the ice- **

"Gumball, Bubblegum, please tell me you can save her! PLEASE SAVE MY SISTER!" cries Cake.

"Yes Cake although she has extensive damage to her ribs, right arm, left leg and a possible concussion." says Bubblegum.

"We need something to hold her ribs in place- I have nothing on me to set them." exclaims Gumball.

"Maybe I can help! Mold me into the right position to hold her ribs up!" begs Cake.

"Okay, come here Cake." Bubblegum grabs Cakes' arm and folds it on a "brace" of sorts around Fionna's ribs. She then stretches around part of Cake around the area where Fionna's arm broke, after setting it. Gumball gingerly cleans out Fionna's leg wound and stretches Cake over the sprained section of her thigh. He then pulls Cake past Fionna's knees. It was getting a little awkward with the whole torn skirt and him being near her legs and stuff.

"Finn, Jake! Are you guys almost done!? WE NEED TO GET FIONNA OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" yells Gumball. Fionna is getting paler and she is going to need professional tools soon.

**-On the other side of the ice-**

"Finn, Jake! Are you guys almost done!? WE NEED TO GET FIONNA OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" yells Gumball.

"Working on it!" yells back Jake. He shrinks down and runs to the Ice Queen, who is trying to freeze him but thanks to his diminutive stature, he moves around her frozen bolts and jumps onto her back. He goes back to full size and wraps around her head pull her backwards while she tries to scratch his eyes out. Finn swings down the demon sword and barely misses the Ice Kings arm. (**A/N:** From here the scenes get gory. If you don't like blood- descriptive scenes then please skip to the beginning of next chapter. Other than that, enjoy!) Ice King raises his ice club and aims for Finn but misjudges the distance between them and gets it stuck in his ice wall. Finn takes the opportunity to cut off Ice Kings arm. The arm leaks blue blood and Ice King cries out showing his demonic teeth and screeches inhumanely. The blood is red at first but turns blackish- blue and Ice Kings eyes turn completely black. Wearing the crown for so long has turned Ice King from wizard to demon.

"What the-" before Finn can finish his sentence, Ice King uses his other hand to grab him by the throat and hold him down. Finn grunts and struggles to get free but its no use; his strength is inhuman. So as a last resort Finn brings a knee straight to the boingloins. Surprisingly enough, it still hurts the Ice King. Jake is having an even tougher time with Ice Queen. Her ice powers are more developed and she froze Jake and slammed him to the ground. This breaks the ice and Jake springs back and bites through her dress to her stomach. He tastes blood. Tons of it. Her pointed and dangerously sharp nails come up and dig straight into his back and the red liquid starts to ooze out. The pain is so unbearable, it take a lot of Jakes focus to move his blood to his hand. He nails are still going deeper and deeper into Jakes back and her rubs against the large intestine. Unable to take it any longer, Jake forms a second mouth around her hand and bites down through each muscle and tendon and a breaking sound is heard as Jakes teeth gnaw against bone, slowly wearing through it. Ice Queen caterwauls like Hunson Abadeer did when Finn sliced his soul sac. Jake forms another mouth and starts to eat Ice Queen into his body. Soon most of her body is leaking black blood into the floor and into Jakes mouth. Its taste is gag worthy but if Jake releases then her hands won't be subdued. His teeth tear every aspect of her apart. First, the skin, ripped to pieces and her bones broken in halves. Next, the organs, torn and pierced and ripped so they don't even look like they used to be in a body. Unable to hold it in any longer, Jake throws up. A mix of black blood, what used to be organs, and the end of a demons manifestation into a body lands on the ground. (**A/n:** for a picture of what I am trying describe, what I am trying to describe, refer to the full metal alchemist episode where the brothers tried to bring their mom back to life).

"I *heave* hope I never *heave* have to do anything like *heave* that again! That was terrible; my insides are on fire!" groaned Jake while curled up on the floor still coughing up Ice Queens' blue blood. Finn has, well, turned Ice King from a three-limbed demon to a body and head leaking blue blood everywhere on the floor.

"Finn, Jake, HURRY UP! Fionna needs medical attention! What's taking so long?!" yells Bubblegum over the ice wall.

"WORKING ON IT BUBBLEGUM!" Finn yells back. Ice King, vision fading, is looking up at Finn.

"Ice King, you and your bat-brained girlfriend caused Fionna so much pain and suffering. You're terrible; you're despicable! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE YOU SICK FREAK!" Finns sword comes up, then down straight through the Ice Kings heart. Blood hits him in the face, and the hero sheaths his sword.

"Come on Jake. We have to help Fionna."

**I think this is a good place to end. I hope you guys don't hate this chapter. I enjoyed typing it, I just hope you enjoy the product of my horror filled imagination. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I tried my best! The next (possibly last) chapter will be happy, I promise. I already have started typing it so it won't take too long for me to post. Bye for now! (p.s. If you see anything wrong that I need to fix, please tell me. I do my own editing so I may have missed something. Thanks!)**


	11. Chapter 9

Adventure Time Finn and Fionna arc

Chapter 9

After the ice royalty was taken care of, Finn rushed over to Fionna's side failing terribly at holding back tears while holding her body in his arms. Jake is just as upset but is strong for Finn's sake as he separates them so he can gently lift Fionna and everyone else on his back. Jake is told by PG to keep Finn sitting at the front no matter how much kicking and screaming he does. He can't currently help and him holding Fionna won't allow them to do the necessary work to keep her alive until they can get her to the Ooo Candy Kingdom. It hurts Jake to have to keep Finn separate from his lady, but in the long run it will be worth it (he hopes).

"Gumball, here!" Bubblegum rips part of the lab coat she was kidnapped and starts tearing off pieces of thread to use as stitches. She then pulls a small needle out of her pocket and pushes it toward her boyfriend.

"Thread the needle and start sewing some of the gashes closed!"

"Right!" replies Gumball

"Cake, are you still securely in place?"

"Yes, Princess. I haven't moved an inch!" replies Cake. With Bubba being a scientist and all, you would have expected him to have dealt with blood before. But the thing is he, at the most, has only dealt with the non-serious gashes Fionna and Finn sometimes get. And since candy people don't actually _bleed _per se, from smelling actual blood so long he is starting to get woozy. Bubblegum on the other hand has studied the Hyoomans, which are the closest thing to humans besides the actual humans with them now. Because of this, the smell doesn't bother her.

"Oh dear…" say Gumball before turning slightly green.

"What is it, Bubba?" asks Bubblegum.

"Unlike you Bonnie, I haven't had as much experience with blood. I started to feel ill down in the dungeon, but I thought it would pass. And I can assure you: it hasn't…" says Gumball before groaning.

"Bubba look at me! I know you're feeling ill but right now Fionna needs you. And she is really going to need you in the ER. So please, breathe through your nose and think about happy things!" pleads Bubblegum. Cake stretched her face to Jakes and was whispering something to him.

"Okay, *gulp* I'll try…" Before Gumball can go on, Bubblegum kisses him passionately on the lips. It's short and light but enough to convince Gumball to keep going with a heavy blush on his face. Cake brings her face back to the main part of her body and tells them the Ooo Candy Kingdom is within sight and to get ready because Jake is going to break part of the ER wall because it's quicker than running through the castle.

**-In the 51****st**** Dead World-**

(**A/n:** To start off, the 51st dead world isn't actually part of the show (in case you didn't know) but I have created it to serve as where immortals, mages, wizards, and the like go when they die. The Abadeers govern here as well because they "exist outside of time" (are deathless) and it's like purgatory for magic users)

"Guh… Huh, what? WAHHHH! Where am I?" He asked in a daze.

"In the 51st dead world, stupid." She says coldly.

"Did we- I mean did our plan… fail?" He asks.

"Yes. And I don't know how much longer we will retain consciousness and have our memories. So enjoy while you can, Simon."

"What- mon-…" Suddenly all the pre-war memories flow back. Meeting Marceline, caring for her until he went insane, losing Betty and why he began to steal princesses, being…. _Human…_ That word… it felt like such an odd thing, floating around in head reminding him of who he once was.

"I am… Simon Petrikov, aren't I? I'm Russian and I found the crown at the age of 32. And you're… my fiancé Betty right?"

"Yes Simon! I am so happy you remember!" Betty hugs Simon explaining how shortly after she left, she found the ice tiara and when she came back to apologize so they could be together again, he wasn't there and she was so alone. Not long after, the dimensions split causing the mutations and about 500 years later, merged back together.

(**A/n:** Petrikov is actually a Russian name. I am in a Russian class and at one point brought up his last name. Let's just say it was an all class debate ^. ^)

"Betty, I am so happy I get to see you again. I am happy, that in my last moments I get to hold you an say I love you." sadly says Simon as he started to fade away.

"Me too, Simon." Betty leans in and kisses Simon before they both fade away completely.

**-51****st**** Dead World, Layer 2-**

"Why are you back? I gave you that crown and those powers to kill the humans so they wouldn't be in our way. I expanded you life and save you from imminent death for almost 900 years and all you had to do was KILL THOSE BRATS! I even reunited you with your future husband for Abadeers sakes!"

"I am sorry! I didn't mean too! I tried to kill them but that dog ate me! And unlike you, I'm not deathless." she argued back.

"How hard is it to kill some globing teens?!" the Queen of the bitc- err Nightosphere asked.

"Very! The animals have powers and if I take the tiara off it's not like the powers stay with me. Their gone and go to whoever wears it next." explains lesser of the evil women.

"That's it; I am through with you and your excuses! You will be sent back to the 51st Dead World since you're not allowed in the others and I can't be bothered right now. If you weren't important to my son you would be on the next boat down the River Styx for your punishment! Now, LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" and with a flick of the wrist Betty was gone.

**-With the other Abadeer royal who is also deathless-**

"That's it; I am through with you and your excuses! You will be sent back to the 51st Dead World since you're not allowed in the others and I can't be bothered right now. If you weren't important to my daughter you would be on the next boat down the River Styx for your punishment! Now, LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" and with a flick of the wrist Simon was gone.

"Aggravating imbecile… Sweetie would mind coming here for a second?" she calls into the other room.

"Yes Hunsonia, what is it?" asked Hunson.

"Is it so much to want to destroy so globing teens?! I mean really! It's a bother to have them around; because of them ours kids are good and we only control two realms! Ooo and Aaa should have been ours by now. Candy people should be exploding in terror from our pure evil but instead we have only demons to torture! GAHHH!" shouts Hunsonia in fury. "Whilst our children are of gallivanting and flirting with everything in sight just for a plopping laugh, we are stuck not owning the souls of the living!" yelled Hunsonia to no one in particular.

"Yes I know dear, but soon we will be able to use their power to take it all."

**(A/n: Hey guys! I know it been a while and I am sorry. I have meaning to update but to even have time to type this I had to stay up till 12:30 in the morning. I would have updated sooner but I have been working on 2 projects and dealing with personal issues (ex: heartbreak) so I hope you guys forgive me for taking too long but I will hopefully have a calm period soon where I can give you another chapter after this. Lastly, I have imagined Hunsonia voice as 1800's high socialite/ rich heiress voice and is a prim and proper demon god of sorts. And Ice Queen in my head is Ice Kings ex-fiancé. Hope you like what I have written and if you find anything wrong in the story please tell me so I can fix it! Bye guys, I wish you happiness **_**and may the odds be ever in your favor! **_**^.^**

**~Nitch1231)**


	12. Hey Guys

Hey Guys!

Yes I know you all probably hate me for not updating in forever. I understand. Along with personal problems and mental issues, I have made several attempts to do so and they all just sucked. When I finally had a version I liked, the flash drive I had it on, got lost and this flash drive also had the story notes for this story and the continuation of the story marshall lee x Marceline. As you probably understand I a pissed because this also had a project, irreplaceable pictures and loads of other important suff. Fml. Anyway I remember most of what I had so I will be able to have the chapter up very soon. Thanks for sticking with me so far and when I start to post my next story I will already have it pre-typed so I can update regularly. Please bear with me guys; I promise you will have a new chapter by the end of the week! ^.^ See you soon,

~Nitch1231


End file.
